I'm the Worst
by gleelover2007
Summary: While on a road trip with the group, two members began to realize their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff shuffled into the study room and threw his books on the table; he took off his sunglasses and set them beside his books.

Britta glanced at the clock on the wall, "only twenty minutes late, hmm new record?"

Jeff grumbled in her direction as he leaned back in his chair. "Why am I even here?"

Annie grinned, "Well I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together this summer.

Everyone but Britta and Shirley grumbled their disapproval.

Annie frowned as she slumped back down in her seat.

Britta stood up, "I think it's a great idea!"

Annie gave her a bright smile as she stood back up, "thank you Britta."

Britta smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

Shirley looked between the two girls who were still smiling at each other; she made a mental note to talk to them about it later.

"What did you have in mind Annie?" Shirley asked as she looked towards the twenty year old student.

Annie grinned as she began waving her hands around excitedly, "a road trip into the Colorado Mountains."

"Booooo!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sounds lame, "Jeff mumbled while looking down at his phone.

"Sounds gay," Pierce exclaimed, "so should be right up Jeff's ally."

"Shut up Pierce, "Jeff snapped angrily.

Annie looked like she was on the verge of tears as she sank back down in her chair.

Britta hated seeing her so upset so she stood back up, "I think we should go, it could be fun."

Jeff finally looked up, "do we look like the hiking, camping type?"

Britta looked around the room her eyes lingering a little longer on Annie before looking back towards Jeff, "we are going." And with that she sat back down in a huff.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone, "fine."

"Yay!" Annie exclaimed as she stood back up and began jumping up and down her eyes never leaving Britta's.

Britta smiled back as she watched her jump and down in excitement.

"This should be interesting," Abed said as he gathered his books and followed Troy out the door.

"I'm sure there will be a lot of mountain men out there for you Jeff," Pierce said as he followed the two boys'.

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled as he grabbed his books in a huff and stormed out of the room.

"Are you two coming?" Shirley asked as she looked between the two girls who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"We will catch up," Annie said sweetly as she continued to stare at Britta.

"Okay," Shirley said confused as she rushed to catch up with the guy's.

"I want to thank you for getting the study group to agree to the trip," Annie said as she continued to stare at Britta.

Britta began growing a little uncomfortable but slightly turned on by the way Annie was staring at her, "it's no problem, "Britta squeaked out.

Annie giggled, "do I make you nervous Britta?' she asked as she stepped closer towards the older woman.

Britta tried to control her breathing before speaking, "of course not."

Annie smiled, "well see you tomorrow," she said as she turned and walked out the door.

Britta took a few calming breaths to control her rapidly beating heart. That girl is going to be the death of me she said to herself as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie grinned as she finally finished packing for the trip. She went through everything again to make sure she had everything she would need and smiled finally satisfied. She jumped when she heard a knock on her front door, it widened when she saw who it was.

"Hey," Britta said as she gave her a small wave. "Are you ready to go?"

Annie smiled and nodded as she went to grab her suitcase and followed Britta down the stairs to her car.

Britta helped Annie get her suitcase in her trunk before closing it and heading towards the driver's seat. She cranked up the volume on her radio and headed off towards the school.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Jeff complained as he glanced at the mini bus Annie had rented for the occasion.

Britta rolled her eyes even she had to admit the bus was corny.

"Come on guys it will be fun," Annie said with a pout as she looked around at all the annoyed faces of her study group.

"If you say so," Jeff mumbled as he stormed pass her and entered the bus.

"Shot gun!" Troy and Abed said at the same time then giggled as they both ran towards the bus.

Shirley grumbled about Jesus and missing her boys as she slowly made her way towards the bus Pierce right behind her.

Annie cast a sideways glance towards Britta who was looking at the bus with pure disgust, which in turn made her frown. She had really wanted to impress the older woman but it didn't seem like that was going to be the case here.

Britta turned towards her and gave her a small smile before heading towards the bus and taking the empty seat next to Shirley.

"I'll drive," Pierce announced once everyone realized they had no clue how to operate the bus.

"Oh God, Jeff mumbled as Pierce took the empty seat and started up the bus.

"See I know what I'm doing," Pierce said as he steered the bus onto the highway surprisingly well.

"Yay you can drive the bus," Jeff mumbled sarcastically as he type away on his phone.

Pierce shot him a dirty look through the rearview mirror.

"I have an idea let's play a fun driving game," Annie said excitedly as she waved her hands around.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "let's not," Jeff said as he stretched across the seat nearly knocking her over in the process. "Sorry," he mumbled as he scooted over a bit so she could have more room.

Annie frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh please your bambi eyes won't work," Jeff muttered angrily as he went back to typing in his phone.

Annie stuck her lip out further and it began to quiver as she held in tears.

"Oh Annie," Shirley muttered as she motioned for Jeff to move. Tears slid down Annie's face as Shirley wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he took the empty seat next to Pierce.

"Get to gay back there?" Pierce smirked.

"Shut up," Jeff growled as he stared out the window.

"I just want everyone to have fun," Annie mumbled into Shirley's shoulder.

"We are," Britta said as she reached across the seat and wiped Annie's eyes. "Everyone is just tired that's all."

Annie gave her a huge smile which Britta was quick to return.

Shirley looked between the two girls with worry written all over her face but she chose not to comment.

Annie wiped her eyes as she continued to stare in Britta's direction long after she looked away.

"Were here," Pierce announced as he pulled into the hotel Annie had mentioned she had reservations at.

"Thank God," Jeff mumbled as he ran off the bus nearly taking out Troy in the process.

"So we might have to share rooms," Annie began but was cut off by a groan from Jeff and Pierce.

"I'm not sharing a room with queer eye," Pierce said as he shot daggers at Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he took the hotel card from Annie and headed off towards his room.

"Me and Abed will share," Troy said as he took one as well.

"Pierce grinned at Shirley who gave him a death glare as she took the second to last card and stormed off.

"That leaves one," Annie groaned as she looked towards Pierce who was grinning at her and Britta.

"Go share with Jeff," Britta barked at him as she took Annie's hand and led her into their room.

Annie took a few deep calming breaths when she noticed there was only one bed.

"I can sleep on the floor," Britta said as she noticed that Annie seemed uncomfortable.

Annie laughed," no that's just silly we can share," she said as her face turned bright red.

Britta just smirked, alrighty then."

They both jumped when there was a pounding on the door, "let me in!" Jeff pleaded.

Annie went to open the door and saw an annoyed Jeff on the other side, "he won't shut up," Jeff complained as he sat on the bed.

Pierce stormed his way inside, "excuse me for making conversation."

Jeff shot him a dirty look, "how is telling me the porn if my people is in conversation, Jeff said angrily.

Annie and Britta's mouths dropped open as they turned towards Pierce who looked innocent.

"What I thought we would appreciate it."

"I'm going to kill you," Jeff said as he lunged towards Pierce.

Annie and Britta screamed as they jumped away from the fighting idiots on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he and Abed followed by Shirley came rushing into the room.

Troy and Abed rushed over to break up the fighting duo. "I'm not sharing a room with you!" Jeff screamed as he struggled against Troy.

"Good cuz I don't wanna share with a homo anyways," Pierce shot back.

Jeff struggled against Troy who pushed him out of the room.

"You can bunk with us," Abed said as he led Pierce out of the room.

"Thanks guys," Annie said as she patted Abed on the back.

Abed nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he and Troy followed by Pierce went back to their room.

Shirley cast one last glance at everyone before turning and heading back to her own room.

"Wow I don't know about you but I'm beat," Britta said as she crawled under the covers.

Annie glanced at the clock and noticed it was pretty late; she went to the bathroom to do her nightly routine before crawling in beside Britta her heart pounded as she felt how close the other woman was to her.

"Goodnight Annie," Britta whispered as she turned away from her.

Annie frowned as she returned the sentiment, "goodnight Britta."


	3. Chapter 3

Annie hurried to catch up with the rest of the study group as they walked as fast as they could through the art museum Annie had dragged them too. She frowned when she took in all their annoyed faces. (Was she the only one who appreciated art?). She did notice that Britta seemed to be enjoying herself and that made her happier than she would dare care to admit. Annie continued watching Britta complelty unaware that both Abed and Shirley were watching her.

"This is so beautiful," Britta said as she stopped at a painting of a girl in a rainstorm.

Annie stood behind her and also looked at the painting, before glancing back towards Britta, "yes it is," she replied with her eyes locked on Britta.

Abed cocked his head as he tried to figure out why Annie was looking at Britta the way she was.

While Shirley was on the other side of the room with a frown.

"Are we almost done with this?" Jeff complained as he stormed off towards the exit before looking towards the study group to see if anyone was following him.

Troy and Pierce ran towards him as they followed him out the door.

Annie began to follow but stopped when Britta grabbed her hand, "look at this one," she said as she interlaced their fingers and dragged her towards a painting of a flock of seagulls in an oil spill.

Annie's mind flashed back to the day they had collected money for the birds and her heart swelled, she looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

Shirley was about to say something when Britta spoke, "this was fun, thanks for thinking of it. She then smiled at Annie and left towards the door.

Annie frowned as she looked down at her now empty hand.

"You coming Shirley?" Britta called as she poked her head back in.

Shirley glanced at Annie before nodding and heading out the door.

Abed continued to watch Annie who was beginning to grow nervous.

"Do you like Britta?" he asked after a beat.

Annie gasped, "what I she I uhhh," she began babbling.

"It's very obvious," Abed stated.

"It is?" Annie asked her face turning bright red.

Abed nodded, "you stare at her a lot and whenever she is around your breathing increases and you blush a lot.

Annie continued to blush as she averted her eyes. "It doesn't even matter if I like her not she doesn't feel the same."

Abed cocked his head again, "but she does," he said confused.

Annie looked up a smile playing on her lips, "she does?"

Abed nodded as he turned to leave leaving Annie alone with her thoughts.

They didn't notice Jeff had snuck back in and had heard every word.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you like Annie huh?" Jeff asked with a smirk as he caught up with Britta.

Britta turned around startled her face as white as a ghost. "I umm how did uhh no," she stammered.

"I overheard you talking to Abed," Jeff explained. "Little anti climatic isn't it? You told me it was wrong to kiss her, but how is it any different having feelings for her?"

Britta sneered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I?" Jeff said with a smirk.

Britta rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"What with the study group think, I wonder?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his chin.

Britta stopped, "please don't say anything."

"So you admit it?" Jeff said with a smirk.

Britta whirled around, "fine yes I have feelings for Annie. Happy now you insentive fuck tard."

Jeff smirked at the insult, "clever."

Britta frowned, "look I know I gave you a hard time for kissing her but I'm really struggling, so can you like not be a douche please."

Jeff smirked, "well that was only mildly insulting so I will try."

"Thank you," Britta mumbled.

"You know the truth will come out!" Jeff called to her as she walked away.

Britta closed her eyes as his words reached her.

Jeff sighed as he shrugged and turned towards his hotel room.

Britta took a deep breath as she entered her and Annie's shared room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the other woman wasn't there. She took a few calming breaths as she crawled onto the bed and turned on the TV hoping it would calm her rapidly beating heart. She jumped when the door suddenly swung open and Annie entered.

"Oh hey Britta," Annie said with a smile when she finally noticed the other woman.

Britta gave her a small wave.

"What are you watching?" Annie asked as she kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed next to Britta.

"I don't know," Britta mumbled as she got up and crossed over to sit in the desk chair.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as she took notice of how nervous Britta was.

"Fine," Britta mumbled as she began playing with a pen on the desk.

"Why won't you look at me?" Annie asked as her voice quarved.

Britta signed as she glanced towards her; she frowned as she saw tears welling up in the young girl's eyes. "Annie," Britta whispered as she stood up.

Annie crawled off the bed and stood in front of her, "what's wrong?"

Britta took a step back, "I can't. I have to go." Britta grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Annie crawled back onto the bed and cried as she tried to figure what had the other woman so upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback:

Abed watched as Britta watched Annie from afar, she would smile every time Annie did and she seemed to hang onto her every word. He knew she liked her he just didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell her. He decided to ask her about it when he saw she was alone by the water fountain. "Hey," he said as he approached her.

Britta jumped as she turned around, "Abed don't just sneak up on people like that," Britta said as she put her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," Abed muttered as he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Britta asked as she took notice of the odd way Abed was looking at her.

"Do you like Annie?" he asked bluntly.

Britta gasped as her face turned bright red, "I don't think that concerns you," Britta whispered as she looked behind her.

Abed nodded, "I see the way you watch her and the way you flush whenever her hand touches yours."

Britta blushed once again, "just don't say anything especially to Jeff."

Abed nodded his understanding as he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Britta turned and walked back towards the tour oblivious to Jeff standing near the wall having heard every word.

Present:

Annie frowned as she looked around for Britta, it seemed the other girl was going out of her way to avoid her and it was starting to take its toll on the younger girl.

"Any word from Britta?" Shirley asked as she took the empty seat next to Annie.

Annie shook her head no as she looked towards the door just hoping Britta would walk through it.

"Honey are you okay?" Shirley asked as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah why?" Annie asked as she continued to burn holes through the door.

"Because you haven't taken your eyes off that door since you sat down," Shirley said with a frown.

Annie sighed as she turned towards the older woman, "can you keep a secret?"

Shirley nodded as she turned towards Annie to give her her full attention.

"I have feelings for Britta and I think she might like me back," Annie said all in one breath.

Shirley smiled, "I knew it."

"You did?" Annie asked confused.

Shirley nodded it was so obvious.

Annie frowned, "does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so."

Annie ran her hands threw her hair in frustration, "Abed knows."

"Not surprising," Shirley said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah I suppose your right; I just wish I knew that she was okay."

Shirley nodded as she continued eating. "I think you should tell Britta how you feel," she said as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"You do?" Annie asked shocked.

Shirley nodded, "she feels the same trust me."

Annie smiled as she leaned over and gave Shirley a small hug, "I will thanks."

"So how do you think it will all play out between you and Annie?" Jeff asked as he followed behind Britta who was trying desperately to get away from him.

"Leave me alone Jeff," Britta snapped.

Jeff smirked, "you gave me hell for kissing her come one now," he pouted.

Britta's eyes narrowed as she turned to face him, "this is different."

"How?"

"It just is," Britta snapped as she turned back around and kept walking.

Jeff ran to catch up and grabbed her arm spinning her around, "look I'm just giving you a hard time Annie is a hot girl I can see why you would want to tap that."

Britta's mouth dropped open as she pulled her arm away, "it's not even like that."

Jeff smirked, "come on you don't actually have feeling for her do you?"

Britta turned away and once again tried to walk away but Jeff blocked her path.

"Wait a minute you do."

Britta looked anywhere but at him, "please just let me leave."

Jeff let go of her arm and watched as she ran off.

"Has anyone seen Britta?" Annie asked as her and the study group minus Britta all meant for dinner.

"She's not in your room?" Troy asked.

Annie shook her head no, "I haven't seen her all day." Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh Annie," Shirley said as she rushed over to her.

Annie wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes, "what if something happened to her?"

Shirley rubbed her back and looked towards Jeff who had a look of guilt written across his face. "What did you do Jeffery?"

All eyes fell on Jeff as he squirmed in his chair, "we just talked."

"Did she seem upset?" Annie asked as more tears fell from her eyes.

Jeff suddenly felt like the biggest dick in the world, "he could clearly see how much Annie and Britta liked each other and now because of him Britta was gone. "I don't know where she is sorry."

Shirley gave him a dirty look as she continued to console Annie.

"We will check the bus," Troy offered as he and Abed headed off.

Annie continued to panic as she awaited their return. "Anything?" she asked when she saw them walking back towards her.

Troy shook his head no, "sorry she's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Annie was beyond worried as she got Britta's voicemail once again. She angrily slammed her phone onto the table as she wiped away her tears.

"Still nothing?" Shirley asked as she took a seat next to the younger woman.

Annie shook her head no, "she's not answering any of my calls either.

"Not any of ours either," Troy said as he and Abed took the empty seat across from the two woman.

"I have searched everywhere, she's gone," Pierce said as he sat next to Shirley who in turn scooted closer to Annie.

"Where could she be?' Annie asked as she threw her hands up.

The study group looked amongst themselves before all shrugging in union.

Annie gave them all a dirty look before storming off.

Britta walked aimsley down the deserted path not quite sure where she was going. Thoughts of Annie clouded her mind she knew coming on this trip would be a bad idea and she would be forced to deal with her feelings; it just didn't mean she had to like it. She felt her phone vibrate and once again saw Annie's beautiful face flashing across the screen she hit ignore and shoved it back into her pocket and kept on walking.

Britta turned around startled when she heard a voice from behind her calling out her name; she frowned when she saw who it was. "Annie please just leave me alone."

Annie's mouth dropped open at the cold way Britta was acting. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?! Annie shrieked as she grabbed Britta's arm to stop her from walking away.

Britta stopped not wanting to turn and face Annie for fear she would lose it and cry.

"Britta please," Annie pleaded as she took her hand urging her to turn around.

Britta slowly turned around as she avoids Annie's eyes, "what?"

"I just want to know that you're okay?"

"Well as you can see I'm fine," Britta says as she turns to leave.

"Britta," Annie begins but is cut off.

"I can't," Britta says before turning and walking further and further down the path before disappearing all together.

"Anything?" the study group asked as Annie stormed into the diner they all were meeting at for dinner.

"She's fine," Annie snapped as she pretended to look through the menu.

Shirley frowned as she watched the clearly upset girl from the corner of her eye.

"What is everyone staring at? Annie finally yelled as she slammed the menu down.

Shirley jumped, "Annie sweetie are you okay?"

Annie felt bad she snapped but she was so angry at Britta that taking it out in the study group seemed logical. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Shirley nodded as she went back to studying her menu.

Troy and Abed talked amongst themselves while Pierce and Shirley argued over which pie was better.

Annie was slowly beginning to lose it, "enough Britta is out there all by herself and all you seem to care about in non-trivial things! She screamed at the shocked study group.

"Annie," Shirley began but Annie cut her off, "no screw this I'm done."

"Annie," Shirley called concern lacing her voice.

"What's her problem?" Jeff asked as Annie nearly ran him over on her way out the door.

The study group all exchanged worried glances as they watched her go.

Annie was relived to find Britta staring blankly at the TV screen when she returned.

Britta looked up startled before turning off the TV and stretching.

"I'm glad you're okay," Annie mumbled as she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Britta whispered but it fell on deaf ears as she heard the water pouring from the bathroom.

Britta quickly changed and headed outside to sleep in the bus.

Annie cried herself to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The study grumbled as they walked the trails near the hotel they were staying at, it was surprisingly Troy's idea and everyone else just got sucked into it. It was a very awkward hike to say the least. Britta hadn't said a single word to anyone and Annie seemed to be off in her own little world.

"Why did I even agree to this," Jeff moaned as he continued on down the trail.

Everyone ignored him as they all remained focused on Britta and Annie and what was going on with them.

Annie kept sneaking glances towards Britta as she kept walking hoping with all hope Britta would look in her direction little did she no Britta was doing the same.

"So what did you think of last night's Inspector Space Time?" Abed asked as he noticed Troy watching Britta intently.

Troy snapped his attention back towards his friend, "It was the best one," he said with a smile.

Abed nodded, "I agree."

Troy's eyes drifted back towards Britta who was gazing towards Annie. "I wonder what's up with them."

Abed cocked his head as he looked towards them, "no idea," he mumbled before walking away.

Troy shrugged as he ran to catch up.

"So I see you keep staring at her," Jeff commented as he appeared beside Britta.

Britta jumped at the sudden appearance of the taller man, "geeze you scared the shit out of me," Britta snapped.

Jeff chuckled, "I wouldn't have had you been paying attention instead of eye fucking Annie."

Britta scoffed, "you would like that wouldn't you? You pig."

Jeff laughed, "It would be hot not going to lie."

Britta rolled her eyes.

Jeff grabbed her arm stopping her, "look I get it."

Britta gave him a confused look, "get what?"

"That you have feelings for her," Jeff said sincerely.

Britta gasped as her face turned bright red. "It won't ever work," Britta mumbled.

"Your right it won't," Jeff agreed.

Britta frowned, "I don't know how to make the feelings go away."

Jeff smirked, "I have an idea."

"What?" Britta asked her voice full of hope.

"Sleep with me," Jeff laughed.

Britta rolled her eyes as she shoved him, "you're such a bastard." She turned to storm off and ran smack into Annie.

Annie gasped, "Britta are you okay?"

Britta nodded as she tried to hide her tears, "fine was just leaving."

Annie grabbed her arm, "Britta please don't go."

Britta sighed, "Annie please just let me go."

Annie frowned, "not until you talk to me."

Britta frowned, "what is there to say? It will never work."

"You don't know that," Annie insisted.

Britta nodded, "yes I do I'm the worst that is all I ever hear."

The study group frowned as it dawned on them how much they put Britta down.

"I won't let you leave please," Annie pleaded.

Britta tried to leave once again but Annie grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Britta instantly relaxed into it as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and kissed her back with all she had.

Annie licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which Britta quickly granted, their tongues seeked each other out and began a beautiful dance.

The study group gasped as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"What the hell?" Jeff finally said angrily.

Britta quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

Annie frowned when she saw the look of pure horror on Britta's face.

"Annie I'm sorry this should have never had happened," Britta said before she turned and ran from sight.

Annie tried not to cry as she watched her go.

"Annie," Shirley said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done that," Annie cried out.

Shirley pulled her into a comforting hug.

"That was hot," Troy whispered.

Jeff smirked as he agreed.

Shirley looked over Annie's shoulder towards Jeff who wore a devious smirk she didn't care much for. She prayed that he wouldn't ruin what little self-respect Britta had for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie had finally had enough of Britta avoiding her so she decided to take action and do what she does best make people listen, she was surprised when she walked into her room and found Britta already there, and she seemed to be lost on thought and didn't even notice Annie walk in till she spoke.

"Britta are you okay?"

Britta jumped as she turned towards the voice, "geeze Annie you scared me."

"Sorry," Annie mumbled as she took a seat on the bed next to where Britta was standing.

Britta sat beside her, "why are you here?"

"Well it's my room too," Annie joked with a smile as she leaned against Britta.

Britta smiled, "right."

"Look I know you have feelings for me," Annie began but Britta was quick to cut her off."

"Annie don't start," she said as she stood up.

Annie frowned as she also stood up, "don't what Britta? Don't care about you? Don't wish I was yours? Tell me Britta don't what?"

Britta's shoulders slumped as she listened to Annie, "I'm not worth it," Britta finally mumbled.

Annie smiled, "I think you are."

Britta looked up as tears formed in her eyes, "you do?" she asked.

Annie had never heard Britta sound so vulnerable, she took a step forward and took her hand, "of course I do."

Britta smiled briefly but then it was gone as she pulled her hand away and took a step back. "I'm way too old for you Annie."

"I don't care," Annie said as she took a step forward back into her personal space.

"I do and other people will," Britta tried to argue.

Annie rolled her eyes, "since when do you care what other people think?"

Britta frowned she got her there.

"Britta please don't keep avoiding me and shutting me out," Annie pleaded as she took her hand again.

This time Britta didn't pull away, she seemed to be lost in thought and Annie took that as a good sign.

"I do want you Annie so bad," Britta began, "but it will never work."

Annie frowned," why not?"

"I like someone else," Britta lied.

Annie gasped as she pulled her hand away. "Who?"

"Jeff," Britta mumbled.

Annie laughed, "nice try," want to try again?"

Britta's eyes flashed with confusion as she struggled with what to say, "I'm serious."

Annie sighed in defeat as she realized she was getting nowhere fast with her. "Fine if that is what you want I won't stand in your way."

Britta frowned she was not used to seeing Annie so defeated but she chose to push the feeling away. "Thank you," Britta said as she walked pass her and out the door.

Shirley was coming around the corner when she saw tears streaming down Britta's face. Britta didn't notice her as she walked pass her and towards the trails. Shirley frowned as she knocked on Annie's door and entered.

"Sweetie are you okay?" she asked as she took the seat next to her Britta had just occupied.

Annie sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "she is trying to convince herself she loves Jeff."

Shirley cringed, "oh sweetie," she said as she rubbed her back.

"I can't believe this," Annie said in frustration.

"Britta is not good at expressing her feelings, maybe she will come around," Shirley tried to convince the younger girl and herself.

She hoped for both of their sakes she did.

Jeff smirked as she watched Britta walk along the trails, she had no clue he was even there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he finally asked as he made his presence known.

Britta jumped damn was the study group trying to give her a heart attack? "What do you want Winger?" she growled as she kept walking.

"Oooh touchy," Jeff said as he quickened his strides so he could catch up.

"Just leave me alone," Britta pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Nothing," Britta snapped.

Jeff laughed as he threw his hands up, "okay then."

Britta turned around, "why do you seem to always be around when I am utterly miserable?"

"Because it is the only time you are ever alone."

Britta frowned as she realized how true that statement was.

"Look I know I'm always a jerk but I do like you Britta," Jeff said as he placed a hand on her arm.

Britta gave him a tight smile but didn't back away.

Jeff took this as a good sign as he leaned in and kissed her.

Britta kissed him back, as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she moaned, "Annie."

Jeff stopped and pulled back a look of hurt across his face, "what did you just say?"

Britta began to panic, "nothing," she lied.

Jeff stiffened, "I can't believe this."

"Jeff I'm sorry," Britta began.

But Jeff put his hand up silencing her, "I guess you just like the bush now," he said with a cocky smirk.

Britta gasped as she turned around and ran away.

Jeff felt like shit but he was hurt so he lashed out.

When Jeff returned the study group was eating dinner.

"Where's Britta?" Troy asked as he noticed she was missing.

"I saw her get in a car with some guy," Abed answered.

Shirley reached over and took Annie's hand when she heard her gasp.


End file.
